


Stage Smirk

by eggmyung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Artist Kim Myungjun | MJ, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Myungjun, Fucking, M/M, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Myungjun smirking at the stage for INK while doing Eunwoo's part to tease Eunwoo but not really expecting him to notice. But well, he did.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Stage Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW HOW TO GIVE THIS FIC A TITLE 🤣🤣🤣 but ok stage smirk it is HAHAHAH

Getting down from the INK stage, Myungjun knew he did amazing singing Eunwoo's parts. Of course he'd prefer having to perform complete but if they have no choice they had to divide his parts and cover for him. He watched the past stages of Knock and tried to copy some of Eunwoo's gestures and steps which in the performance tonight he did better than he thought he would. 

"You did well, hyung!" Jinwoo, their leader tapped Myungjun's back and gave him a bottle of water after their whole stage. 

They were in the changing room getting ready to go home waiting for Minhyuk and Sanha to finish fixing their bags when Myungjun felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_"I watched the replay! couldn't watch it live because when you guys were on stage I was called by the production team. You guys did amazing!"_

_"Could've been better if you were with us on stage. Hahaha"_

_"Yeah. But Myungjun... what was that smirk you did on the stage hmm?"_

_"Oh.. hehe"_

_"What was that for? Was it really for Arohas? Or was it for me, you bastard?"_

Myungjun bit his lip, he can feel Eunwoo's smirk through the screen. He was really doing it for Eunwoo but he didn't expect him to notice and oh did he felt his blood rush to his cock.

_ "Reply, Myungjun." _

'F-fuck my pants are getting tighter' Myungjun thought to himself, having little to no proper masturbation for half a month because of schedules made him pretty sensitive that even the slightest things made him horny

_ "I did it for you. I didn't think you'd notice butbyes, I did it for you."  _

_ "You miss me, don't you?" _

_ "I do, Eunwoo! I really do.. you're really busy these days and I miss you."  _

_ "Let's see if I can go home early for you." _

Myungjun felt excitement grow in his heart. Would Eunwoo really go home? He couldn't help think of inappropriate things they'll do once Eunwoo really comes home but his thoughts were interrupted when Jinwoo called for everyone to go in the car. Myungjun stood up and got his things when Jinwoo tapped his shoulder and whispered.

"Hyung, fix your pants, you're hard and it's obvious." 

Myungjun looked down and saw how obvious it was, he pushed down his dick which made him hold back a groan and fixed his pants, the bulge still showing but it isn't as obvious as how it looked like a while ago.

"Does it still show, Jinnie?"

"Not much. Let's go now, hyung."

The whole ride at home only made Myungjun harder, he can't stop thinking about Eunwoo's text. he can't stop thinking about how Eunwoo will edge him like how he usually does, how Eunwoo will fuck his ass deep and make his legs spasm and whole body shake as he cums. He couldn't wait. 

When they finally reached home, Myungjun went straight to his room to rest so he could take a bath, his dick was still erect and he wondered if it will ever lose it's hardness before Eunwoo comes home. 

Once he finished washing up, his phone lit up and saw Eunwoo's text making him jump in excitement.

_ "Is everyone sleeping?" _

_ "I guess so, I just finished taking a bath and no one's here in the sala. What time are you coming?" _

_ "Be there in thirty minutes. Get in my room and wait there." _

Myungjun made sure he wore his pretty lingerie he bought sometime ago. It was a yellow laced t-back and it doesn't cover much of his cock since he got it from the women's area. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled knowing how pretty he was. 

He went to Eunwoo's room and plopped down his bed, he sniffed the pillow and moaned smelling how good it was. 'Eunwoo please be quick' he whispered as he pulled another pillow placing it between his legs humping it. He imagined riding Eunwoo's cock as he humped his pillow, his cock getting harder by the minute, feeling the lace rub his cock. He whined silently, his grip in the pillow tighten. 'S-shit I'm gonna cum like this..' Myungjun whispered to himself but sighed disappointedly when his actions were interrupted by a phone call. 'I was close..' 

"H-hello?" Myungjun breathily picked up the phone

"You in my room?" 

"Y-yeah.. w-where.. where are you?"

"What's wrong with your voice? Why are you stuttering? You're doing something there aren't you?"

"N-no.."

"Don't lie to me, Myungjun."

"I.. y-yes.. I was humping your pillow.. I'm sorry.."

"I'm almost home. Don't you dare hump my pillow and cum or I'll tie you and ruin your orgasms."

"Yes, Eunwoo."

"Wrong answer."

"Y-yes, daddy."

"Good. Behave."

The minutes that passed by felt like hours, Myungjun had a hard time holding back but he did it to be safe. He didn't want a ruined orgasm so he had to hold back. After a while he heard the front door open, Eunwoo was home. Being a flirt that he is, Myungjun lied down properly and spread his legs apart, his cock standing, strained by the small laced panty he was wearing. Myungjun pulled up his thin white shirt enough to reveal his baby tummy and one of his nipple. The bed was facing the door that once Eunwoo enters he'd see Myungjun with his legs spread wide.

"Hey, Myung—" Eunwoo entered his room and got stunned by how hot Myungjun looked in this position. "—jun.. you.. wow." 

Myungjun chuckled biting his finger "I'm so hard waiting for you.." 

"I can see that.." Eunwoo locked the door behind him and moved closer to Myungjun, he sat on the edge of the bed giving Myungjun's cock a touch.

"A-aah.." the smaller whined in the contact

"Fuck Myungjun, your cock is full of pre cum already. How long have you been hard?" Eunwoo continued stroking him softly and slowly making Myungjun's breath hitch and eyes roll back a little

"S-since you texted m-me after the INK stage.." 

"That was five hours ago.." Eunwoo rubbed Myungjun's tip, spreading pre cum over the head of his cock sending electric feeling to the smaller.

"S-shit AH—" Myungjun griped Eunwoo's hand and hissed. 

"Don't touch yourself, I'll wash up very quick." Eunwoo bent down and placed a soft longing kiss on the older's lips making Myungjun pout

"Faster please, I've been waiting for so long.."

"Yes, baby!" 

Eunwoo finished quickly like he said and went back into the room, revealing Myungjun gripping the sheets.

"Why are you gripping the sheets like that?" Eunwoo pulled the lube from his drawer,crawled pass Myungjun and sat on his right.

"I— I was trying not to touch myself.. E-eunwoo please–" 

Eunwoo smiled seeing Myungjun like this, he squeezed the bottle of lube and poured a little drop on the tip of Myungjun's cock, he moved and placed a kiss on the smaller's lips while his hand traveled south. He rubbed the tip of Myungjun's cock through the laced lingerie that was straining his dick which made the smaller whine because of the friction he felt. His hip moved up making Eunwoo chuckle. 

Eunwoo pushed down Myungjun's lower body and held him down while he continued to tease the smaller's tip through the lingerie he was wearing. 

"You look pretty in yellow." Eunwoo whispered

"E-eunwoo n-no f-fuck i dont want to cum like this— o-ohhh.."

"You're close already?"

"S-stop please I—" Myungjun bit his lip and gripped on Eunwoo's pillow "D-daddy stop, please—"

Eunwoo stopped what he was doing and let out a laugh. "Why did you want to stop, Junnie?"

"I- I didn't want to cum like that.. I.. feel like a highschooler cumming from a tease.." 

"Oh so it's a pride thing.." Eunwoo smirked "not a valid reason, sweetheart." 

Eunwoo squeezed the bottle of lube on his cock again and started rubbing and pinching the smaller's tip.

"E-eunwoo f-fuck—" the smaller whined, his ass lifting up, Eunwoo pushed him down again. He felt Myungjun shake under him which made him move his fingers quickly, rubbing the tip by his palm eliciting a loud whine from the older.

"S-shit I'm close— E-Eunwoo.. I—"

"Cum from a tease, Baby.. show me how horny your cock is cumming from only my palm on the tip of your cock.."

"S-stop t-talki—OH F-FUCK—" Myungjun's legs shook as he released his load with a muffled moan turning Eunwoo on. He watched Myungjun catch his breath with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you.." Myungjun managed to breathe out after cumming making the younger laugh.

"The night's long, baby. I'll fuck you senselessly later, don't worry."

Myungjun scoffed "you better." 

Eunwoo pulled off Myungjun's lingerie and tossed it out of the way. His hand moving slowly towards Myungjun's nipples. His lips kissing and sucking his neck. Myungjun's hands reached for Eunwoo's cock and squeezed him through his pants making him moan on Myungjun's ears.

"Remove your pants.." Myungjun said softly which Eunwoo complied.

"I missed you, hyung." Eunwoo breathed while kissing him. They made out like hungry animals moaning in each others lips. Eunwoo pulled Myungjun's shirt and tossed it somewhere followed by his hand moving to play with Myungjun's left nipple while his right nipple is being sucked.

"A-ahh hmm, e-eunwoo that feels good.."

"Like it, baby?"

"Y-yeah—o-ohh–" 

Myungjun tugged the hem of Eunwoo's shirt asking him to remove it which he did. He pulled his boxers as well and tossed it across the room, their clothes will be hard to pick up tomorrow but who cares? They missed each other's bodies.

"C-can I suck you?" Myungjun managed to speak in between their kisses.

"Of course.." Eunwoo pulled away and leaned on the mountain of pillows he has. Myungjun fixed himself in between Eunwoo's legs and started kissing his inner thighs. Eunwoo loved it when Myungjun does this, he takes his time feeling his skin. A low moan escaped from Eunwoo when Myungjun's lips brushed against his balls. 

Myungjun kissed the tip of his cock and started licking it from the underside, he swallowed him whole making Eunwoo grip on Myungjun's shoulder "F-fuck—"

Myungjun smiled knowing his actions on had an effect on Eunwoo, he started sucking him, moaning on his cock to make him feel vibrations. Eunwoo pulled his head back and bucked his hips when he felt Myungjun's tender fingers massage his balls. 

"B-baby.. s-suck me harder.." Eunwoo groaned, his hand slipping through Myungjun's locks. Myungjun did as requested and bobbed his sed quicker while sucking hard. His hands never left Eunwoo's balls. He felt his cock flinch inside his mouth making him smirk. He knew Eunwoo's getting close, he looked up and saw him with his eyes tightly shut, mouth agape and soft moans coming out from it. He pushed his cock deeper in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat that sent shivers down Eunwoo's spine.

"Im close, oh fuck—" Eunwoo growled pulling Myungjun away from him, his hard cock glistening with Myungjun's saliva

"Ass up. Now." 

Myungjun scram and lied on his stomach, his ass up in the air waiting for Eunwoo to fuck him. He realized that he hadn't been prepped and was scared that Eunwoo might just put it in. "E-eunwoo wait— You didn't prep me ye—oohh.. f-fuck.." 

"I know, that's why I'm doing it now.." Eunwoo said seriously while he was pushing two of his fingers covered in lube in the smaller's ass. 

He took his time and when he felt Myungjun was ready, he got the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his cock.

"I'm going in" Eunwoo whispered in Myungjun's ear as he placed the tip of his cock on Myungjun's entrance. The smaller nodded and spread his ass more for an easier access. In one go, Eunwoo pushed himself deep making Myungjun moan louder than he should've.

"FUCK E-EUNWOO—"

"S-Shhh.. k-keep it down!" Eunwoo growled as he started thrusting slowly "g-goddamit, Myungjun you're tight.."

"A-aahh hmmm fuck yes.. YES.. harder please–" Myungjun whined.

"Like my cock in your ass?"

"Yes. YES DADDY FUCK—oh gosh eunwoo i want it deeper please. PLEASE—"

"How deep? THIS deep?" Eunwoo thrusted hard and deep, his hands holding on Myungjun's hips hard that he knew it'd bruise

"YES FUCK OH GOD YES—" Myungjun screamed as he felt Eunwoo's hands grip him tighter. Eunwoo adjusted his position and thrusted hard making Myungjun scream more

"OH FUCK THERE!! EUNWOO THERE OH FUCK FUCK FUCK IM CLOSE—" 

"H-hold it in. Wait for me." Eunwoo managed to say while hitting on Myungjun's prostate

"C-CANT OH— GOSH PLEASE—" Mungjun's legs started to shake, Eunwoo reached for his cock and covered the tip. Making Myungjun squirm. "OH NO, oh no oh no, Eunwoo I cant hold it any longer, I'm going to cum.." 

"Just a little bit more baby, please.." 

"I—I'm sorry–" Myungjun squeaked and started to let go of his orgasm, Eunwoo groaned and sped up while his hand is stroking Myungjun, Myungjun started screaming and pull his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He couldnt bring himself to speak, all that's coming out of his mouth were incoherent words

"Myungjun, I'll cum in your ass. F-fuck—" Eunwoo groaned and as his orgasms ripped through him. He released his cum making Myungjun whine louder, he felt the smaller's ass tighten on him. Pants and loud moans filled the room. Eunwoo slowly pulled out and gave Myungjun's plump ass a squeeze, a soft whimper came out of Myungjun when he did it.

"Baby, you okay?" Eunwoo rolled to his side caressing Myungjun's back. 

Myungjun nodded, breathing heavily, still lying on his stomach. He turned his head to Eunwoo and moved closer to him, snuggling himself to his arms.

"C-cuddle.." Myungjun whispered softly making Eunwoo smile and wipe the sweat off of Myungjun's forehead and then placing a soft kiss on him.

"We have to clean up tho.." Eunwoo chuckled but Myungjun just whined with his eyes closed and put his arms around the younger's waist. Luckily, his shirt was easy to reach and used it to wipe the cum that seeped out of Myungjun's ass and the mess Myungjun made when he came. 

Eunwoo pulled Myungjun closer and trapped him in his arms, sleeping soundly. He got his blanket and draped it over the two of them.

"You'll help me wash the bedsheet tomorrow."


End file.
